


Offerings left at the Shrine of Mephala

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: The Webspinner's secrets are not to be taken lightly.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Offerings left at the Shrine of Mephala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



  * Nightshade grown only in the shadows.
  * Songs unsung; poems never spoken.
  * A hand print wet with the blood of the powerful.
  * Treated bittergreen in a bowl of flin.
  * The first secret of a spider's web.
  * Gold Kanet draped across a fresh-hewn heart. It glistened black like ebony.
  * A chitin dagger wrapped in stolen cloth.
  * A report unsent.
  * What was I writing?



_And so the web is spun at last._


End file.
